Tikal the Echidna
Tikal the Echidna is the tan echinda who first appeared in Sonic Adventure as well as other adaptions (such as Sonic X and the Archie Comic Books). She loves being around with Chao. Appearance Tikal was once an orange-furred anthropomorphic echidna girl with cobalt eyes, physically 14-years old at the time of her demise. During those years, she wore a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages. In her spiritual form, she appeared either as a bright pink orb of light which hovered in the air, or as a full-bodied apparition resembling her once-physical 14-year-old self. History Early life Tikal was born over 4,000 years ago as the only daughter to Pachacamac, a member of the family leading the Knuckles Clan. With her mother passing away after her birth, Tikal was raised by her peace-loving grandmother, the chief of her clan, who was knowledgeable in their clan's legends surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. Under her tutorage, Grandma passed all her teachings, including an old mantra, and pacifistic beliefs onto Tikal. In turn, Tikal loved her grandmother dearly and cherished everything she was taught, making her a peace-loving pacifist, and she would often contemplate her teachings. After Grandma passed away, Tikal's father took over and directed their clan into a series of violent conquests of the neighboring countries. Standing by her grandmother's ideology, Tikal opposed her father's ways. However, Tikal held onto the hope that they would one day understand each other. One day during the period of war, Tikal was at the Altar of the Emeralds where she discovered the Chao. While her presence frightened the Chao at first, Tikal quickly gained their trust with her gentle nature. This garnered the attention of the Chao's guardian, Chaos, who revealed himself to Tikal. Chaos initially startled and frightened Tikal, but she soon realized its gentle nature and its duty to watch over the Emeralds and the Chao at the altar. Over time, Tikal befriended Chaos and the Chao, as she would spend most of her time near the altar. Eventually, Tikal was allowed entrance to the inner altar by Chaos, having earned the guardian's trust. There, she saw the Chaos Emeralds and discovered the Master Emerald, where she had the revelation about how the Master Emerald controlled the Chaos Emeralds after understanding her grandmother's mantra. Tikal soon after learned that her father planned to raid the altar and steal its Emeralds to gain the power to destroy the enemies threatening their survival, namely the Nocturnus Clan. Appalled by the idea and the death it would cause, Tikal begged her father not to do this, insisting that plundering and killing was the wrong way to peace, but to no avail. Tikal returned to the altar to warn Chaos and beseeched it to take the Chao to safety, but neither it nor the Chao could leave the altar. Tikal thus promised to talk to her father again and assured the Chao she would not fail them. Despite Tikal's attempts, Pachacamac lead his warriors in a brutal attack on the altar. Amidst the attack, Tikal and the Chao blocked Pachacamac's path to the Emeralds, where Tikal refused to move and begged them to stop. Knowing her people would never get enough, she tried to reason to them that greed were the enemy. However, Tikal's words were ignored and she was knocked unconscious as Pachacamac and his men trampled over her to storm the altar. When Tikal came to, she saw the horrible destruction that had befallen the area; when Pachacamac and his men attacked, they angered Chaos, who used the negative chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds to become Perfect Chaos and start a rampage where it had killed Pachacamac, his men and nearly the entire Knuckles Clan. Realizing that Chaos was now blind with rage and would not stop its rampage until it had destroyed the world, Tikal turned to the Master Emerald's aid and recited her grandmother's mantra, pleading the gem to stop Chaos. Using her spirit as a catalyst, Tikal sacrificed her body to strip Chaos of its power and seal it away within Master Emerald with her own spirit. Sonic Adventure Over the millennia, Tikal's spirit coexisted inside the Master Emerald with Chaos, until it was shattered by Dr. Eggman, who sought to use Chaos to conquer the world. Tikal assumed a spirit form upon her release. Realizing Chaos would resume destroying the world once it got all the Chaos Emeralds, Tikal sought out others who could stand up to Eggman and hear her warning and cry for help. She eventually found six heroes―Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big and E-102 Gamma―whom she appeared before in spirit form to assist them and bestow visions of the past to show the cataclysm threatening them. To Knuckles, she showed the result of her failures to persuade Pachacamac and Chaos; to Tails, she shared her ancient prayer; to Gamma she confined her worries about the Chao; to Amy, she showed her meeting with the Chao and Chaos; to Big, she showed the importance of the Emeralds; and to Sonic, she showed the fall of her clan. Despite Tikal's best attempts, Chaos became Perfect Chaos again and began destroying Station Square. There, Tikal appeared before Sonic in physical form and told him about Chaos' sadness and anger. As Perfect Chaos then released the Chaos Emeralds, having drained them of their negative energy, Tikal pleaded Sonic to seal Chaos away in the Master Emerald again to prevent the destruction of the world, but Sonic refused as Chaos' anger would never vanish like that and that it would just be trapped forever. Sonic's friends then arrived with the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic used their positive energies to transform into Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos, neutralizing its anger in the process. Tikal then showed Chaos that the Chao it had protected were still alive and were cared for. Thanking Sonic and his friends for their help, Tikal disappeared with Chaos to live their lives in peace. Though their whereabouts are unknown, it is presumed that Tikal and Chaos are still watching over the Chao. Other Game Appearances Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Tikal is an unlockable character in the Dreamcast game Sonic Adventure 2 and its remake Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. The player can acquire her by completing all of Knuckles mission with an "A" Rank. She is then available to play in 2-player mode, in the treasure hunting game and the kart game. In the Gamecube's re-release, she was initially playable in the Treasure Hunting. Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2 Tikal appears in the Chao mini game in Sonic Advance & Sonic Advance 2 that is playable by combining one of the games with Sonic Adventure DX. The game involves Tikal giving Sonic tips on where to find a specific Chao for Cheese. Sonic Pinball Party Tikal makes a cameo in Sonic Pinball Party as an animated stone carving on the Angel Island board. Sonic Rivals series Tikal makes an appearance in Sonic Rivals & Sonic Rivals 2, on several collectible cards. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tikal only appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood Although she doesn't appear in person, she is mentioned, along with Chaos and Pachacamac, several time by the character's in Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood, ''as the events of the game centers around the history of the Echidnas. Additionally, information about Tikal can be read on the game's codex. Sonic and the Black Knight In ''Sonic and the Black Knight, Tikal was never mentioned, but was one of the default names, when a file is chosen. Sonic Colors In the console version, even though Tikal wasn't mentioned, when a file is chosen, Tikal is one of the default names (in the same manner as Sonic and the Black Knight). Sonic Generations In the console/PC version, Tikal makes another cameo on a billboard in Speed Highway advertising a movie in the Chao in Space series, "Chao in Space III: The Search for Tikal". Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games Tikal appears in Mario and Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games as an unlockable costumes for the Player's Mii, said costume can give the Mii the stats of Tikal. Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed Tikal additionally appears in Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed as a sticker. Sonic Runners Tikal is a Fly-type character in the game. Gameplay-wise, she can float in mid-air and can boost the Distance bonus and Animal bonus by 100%. Personality Because of her grandmother's teaching, Tikal is a gentle, fair-minded,and kindhearted pacifist with a peaceful temperament, and as a result she opposes greed and violence, and wishes to live in harmony and tranquility. She is very devout to her teaching, never once resorting to violence, and will try to sway others from their destructive path (as the case with her father Pachacamac). Tikal is a very strong defender, and is not above helping others fight to protect the world and its people. She is a warrior member of her tribe and will only fight when necessary, but only for the right reasons. Tikal is beloved by all, due to her kind and caring personality. She doesn't act on prejudice, although she was frightened by Chaos at first, she found a way to befriend it (along with the Chao's living there). Tikal loved her people, and even when her war-like clan disapproved of her ideals, she still tried to talk them out of their violent ways. Even when Chaos became corrupted by anger and sadness, she still considers it her friend, opting to seal it and herself inside the Master Emerald. While wanting everyone to live in peace, Tikal tends to have moments of oversight, while trying to achieve it. She prefers the quickest path to to restore immediate peace, rather than what might restore harmony and be for the greater good of everyone involved. Regardless, she is well-meaning, and never lose sight of her goals. Tikal never holds grudges, as she is perfectly able to forgive and forget. Powers and Abilities Being a trained warrior of the Knuckles Clan, she possesses skills befitting her tribe. She is very quick on her feet, being able to outrun Knuckles and Rouge. Tikal is one of the few to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald on her own, by using the mantra of her grandmother, allowing to harness its various abilities. She is the only person to understand Chaos language. Tikal has gained a variety of spiritual abilities, following her transcension. These powers include assuming the discorporate form of a floating and glowing orb, and can spiritually assume her physical form at will. She has the ability to levitate and teleport herself, and can incorporate her spiritual powers for special attacks, such as creating earthquakes, lightning bolts, and a flash of light to blind opponents. A prominent spiriual power of Tikal's is the ability to transport other into the past in their mind. During these "visions" anyone can interact with their surroundings and can bring things back there into the present (an example of this is Tails' Rhythm Badge). While the individual's mind are visiting the past, their bodies enter a trace-like state and can move on their own accord until their minds return. Weakness Tikal's weakness is that she's not nearly as strong as some of the other characters as displayed in most media. In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, she throws short punches and compared to the other treasure hunters, she can't sense Emeralds well. Possessions *Golden Tiara *Golden Necklace *Tibal Dress *Sandals *Blue Bracelets Relationships Family * Pachacamac (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Grandmother Friends/Allies * Chaos * Chao * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke (Sonic X only) * E-102 Gamma Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Pachacamac In Other Media Sonic the Comic Archie Comics Sonic X Gallery 5a3.png|Tikal in the game Sonic Runners. Theme Sample Trivia * Tikal is named after a ruined Mayan city in Guatemala whose name means "Place of Voices". * It's unknown where her and Chaos at the end of Sonic Adventure, even Sonic at Sonic Central had no clue about where they went exactly. A popular theory is that they simply went back to the Master Emerald, but this theory was never confirmed. The image after the Super Sonic story credits shows Tikal at the Master Emerald Altar at Angel Island, thereby making the depiction even more mysterious; if they're in the past, future, a form of Heaven, or something else. * In Sonic X, her voice sounds similar to Ly the Fairy from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Monarchs Category:Posthumous Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Immortals Category:Wise Category:Harbingers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Big Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Last of Kind Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Princess Warriors Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Priests Category:Strong-Willed Category:Misguided